Halo Prototypes
by Nicogen
Summary: AU  Halo and marvel are part of the same timeline. Due to the activation of the tablet of time Master Chief and Cortana end up in the present where the spartan will meet his prototypes Ironman and Captain America
1. Dark Turth of Man

_**Okay let me get this out of the way I do not own the Halo series they belong to Bungie nor do I own anything to do with the marvel universe. I'm writing this story on the principle that there has been only 1 crossover story between Halo and anything marvel.**_

Halo: Prototypes

Chapter 1: The Dark Truth of Man

Pain, that was the only thing that was going through Steve Rogers mind as he was recalling the augmentation process that turned him into what he is now. Why Tony was having Xavier go through his memories was beyond him. If Tony wanted to recreate the super soldier serum then he better let that idea die. The only reason there is only one person like him is because everyone else died. Those who didn't die were turned twisted figures that didn't even look human but then died months later.

Once Xavier saw the poor men in the memories he ceased the link. Stark I refused to go any further. Said Xavier. The horrors that happen back then must not repeat. He finished with a slightly green tone to his skin. Hmm, perhaps it's for the best. I'll just put these away till I can make the process safer Stark said as he put the notes in a reinforced steel safe.

Steve had a look of despair on his face. I just hope no one has to suffer through what I did. He said as he headed for home.

* * *

Oh what sadder words have gone in vain? For as he said those words a hole in space and time was torn open. What came out was a ship that sure as hell seen better days. Damn thing was cut in half. This was the only conclusion Cortana had as almost all the sensory equipment was in the front of the frigate. She could tell that then were in orbit around a planet but that was about it nothing else. Cortana tired to see if access the camera system to see if she could get a better look at the planet. What she saw was something that could only be summed up in one word when she saw it. Hope.

Hope for John to live the life he was denied. Hope for the pain he suffered to not be in vain. And a chance for peace. Something that they worked so hard for now it was within their grasp. But first she had to wake him up.

He woke with a stir most likely from just having a dream. Which he was he was recalling his training something that always popped up whenever he was being thawed out. At the moment he was dreaming of the day he lost half his family. The pain they suffered was all for the ideal to recreate an almost 500 year old soldier and combine it with 500 year old tech the end result was him. But was it worth the lives of children.

Chief wake up said Cortana. The Master Chief woke up then wished he was dead as the freezer burn set in. How long was I out he asked he lifted the lid off the cryo tube. About a month Cortana answered. Where are we? Are we about to be rescued? He asked. Well so you know Mr. Straightforward Cortana said sarcastically we are in orbit around earth and currently I'm…. she paused huh that's odd I'm not picking up on any UNSC signals. EMP? The super soldier asked. Not likely stated Cortana I'm still picking up transmissions. Something about Iraq, Taliban, and S.H.E.I.L.D or Strategic, Hazard, Intervention, Espionage, Logistics, Directorate. S.H.E.I.L.D? That sounds familiar said the Spartan. There's some information on S.H.E.I.L.D in the O.N.I database, apparently they dealt with superhuman threats until in 2125, roughly around the same time humanity left earth and began to colonize different planets, they along with every top secret agency became none other than O.N.I.

And…. Wait that can't be right I just hacked into their systems and it says here that the current centaury is the 21st! Cortana exclaimed. How could we be 500 years in the past? Asked the Master Chief. Well going through a slipspace portal pulse the firing of an uncompleted halo the outcomes were limitless stated Cortana. What are our options? Asked the Spartan. Well since there's no way to recreate the phenomenon that got us here there are only two options, 1 you could be in cryo suspension for 500 years although I wouldn't advise it, use what we know now to make a better outcome in the war. But we shouldn't do that, we could make it so our past selves never find halo and that would unleash the flood on the galaxy she explained. And the second option he asked. You could live your life the way you want among the population. Cortana said hopefully. I guess I don't have that much of a choice sighed John.

Where's the best place to integrate myself into society the Spartan asked. Well so far the best place would be New York it always has constant tourist flow so one pale person would go unnoticed. Answered Cortana. And don't worry about money I'm currently setting you up a bank account. Who you taking the money from John asked, I don't want anyone to go bankrupt. Don't worry, this person has so much money that it won't make as much as a dent in his oversize pocket Cortana smirked. Wilson Fisk aka the Kingpin of crime. Kingpin? John asked. Apparently Mr. Fisk has so many connections and so much money to throw around that he can bribe or blackmail any judge or jury. And those he can't he has killed or he kidnaps a member of their family. John if you come across this man I don't know if you should kill him or leave him alone in case it would alter the future Cortana said with venom in her voice.

We'll deal with it when we come across him. Said the Chief. But right now we have to figure out how to get down below without being detected and, what do we do about the Dawn. With some minor adjustments, I could make it so the Dawn would land somewhere in the arctic circle from there we could make trips from New York explained Cortana. And to how do we get to the surface the Spartan asked. We could have a pelican drop you off somewhere in the neighboring forest, in a turret less hog and drive into the city and then to the apartment I just bought explained the A.I.

* * *

It had been two week since the Master Chief had moved into the city he had gone roughly unnoticed. The only thing he got noticed for was the hog that he drove around. When people would ask him where he got his ride he would simple say, that he was testing a new type of vehicle design for a company that he was not allowed to disclose. To them that's was the only thing that it could be. John was currently heading to bank to withdraw some cash. Although Cortana kept reassuring him that John Mendez wouldn't be seen as abnormal with the purchase of surplus amounts of hardware and electronic supplies through checks. But John being a soldier to the core tired to leave as small as possible paper trail.

The reason they needed so many supplies was in order to hide his armor and all the weapons the Spartan had. Cortana had to purchase the whole top floor of the apartment building. The Spartan had a whole entire space just for the storage for the MJOLNIR armor, storing replacement parts and spare units incase his current unit was damaged beyond repair. He also had hidden compartments stash all over the place. He also had somehow manage to salvage the highly advance computer systems from the Dawn that way Cortana had some way to manage her task and not fry any of the computer system of the current era. The systems had a quarter all to themselves. Now all he had was get paint for the now completed construction. As soon as he got there he notice a news van parked outside of the bank. He went inside got in line and didn't notice till he got there that he was standing next to a very attractive brunette. Then he noticed the microphone and mentally smacking himself knowing that Cortana was going chew his ass out for appearing on TV.

Jasmine Rivers reporting for Channel 8 live on scene from the Federal Reserve Bank covering the transportation of the ancient Egyptian artifact know as the Tablet of Time. Legend has that it has rejuvenate properties and the ability to travel through time. Yeah right, muttered John as he waited in line. It is currently being moved here till it can be studied by Dr. Reed Richards on the account of the tablet causing a 5 hour power outage for the City of Cairo over 2 weeks ago following what scientist can only describe as a tear in space. That got the Spartan's attention but unfortunately he was taking a sip of water at the time, thus causing him to have couple of painful coughs. And by some conwincadence Miss Jasmine River was standing next to the Spartan super soldier.

Are you all right big guy? Jasmine asked. Surprised to see a large but hansome guy standing next to her. I just got a little surprise is all answered John. What about, she asked knowing that by asking the opinion of someone off the street could help viewers better understand the news. Well it just surprising that something so old could cause a whole city to lose power it seems pretty unreal. Plus the fact that it opens a hole in space there's something else obviously going on with the tablet if it can do that. Well would you look at that handsome and smart to boot said Jasmine obviously trying to flirt with the Spartan. Here we go again muttered her cameraman to himself. Why thank you Miss Rivers, he said in a less gruff voice. Jasmine call me Jasmine and you're welcome, hmm; I don't remember asking for your name…. Oh Mendez, Mr. John Mendez, you're holding up the line said the bank teller. What oh sorry didn't mean to hold you up Mr. Mendez apologized Jasmine. It's ok Jasmine it was nice talking to you and you can call me John he said as he took his leave.

Just as the Spartan got his money and started walking back the tablet was being hauled in by four men in a crate. That when an armored truck plowed through backwards through the front door. The truck would have slammed right into Jasmine if not for John's reaction time. Who pulled her out of harm's way but not without his arm getting clipped by the truck. Once the dust settled Jasmine felt something large and very and heavy on top of her. In her mind she thought that she somehow ended up under one of the benches in the bank. But when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that John the man she had talking to only moments ago was on top of her. She put 2 and 2 together and figure out that he had just saved her from getting slammed by the armored truck. But not without a cost it seemed. John's arm looked to her to be dislocated. But the words that came out of hers savior's mouth were not the ones she was expecting. Are you ok Jasmine? He asked without even a hint of pain on his face. I'm fine but John your arm she said pointing to his left.

He looked at his left arm and it was pretty banged up and it was dislocated. He looked at Jasmine and said to her, you might want to cover your ears. He stood up and smacked his shoulder against the closest wall and was rewarded with a sickening pop. How are you not in pain John? Jasmine asked. Don't have time for it, if the legends are true then these people need to be stopped. That's when the door to the back of the truck opened and out came five men in kevlar vest, 2 of them were armed with MK5s, and another pair was armed with Scars, the fifth from the back had a pump action shotgun that had ammo holders on both sides. The guards tried to stop the thieves but were immediately gunned down by the gunmen. These men were pros they were personally hired by Dr. Doom himself they had no time to waste they needed to get in and out as soon as possible.

As soon as the guards were dead the driver of the truck stepped out. He was armed only with a Desert Eagle but unlike the other who were in ski mask this guy was in a motorcycle helmet that from John inspection had data scrolling on it. That's the leader he thought to himself. This thought was confirmed when the "BIKER" motioned to the guy with the shotgun who then proceeded to fire into his left shattering a glass door to an office. EVERYBODY ON FUCKING GROUND NOW! Shouted the biker with a Latverian(or whatever) accent. Okay boys he said in Latverian we got at least 5 mins to get this thing loaded 10 tops now MOVE. The two guys with the mk5s tired to move the tablet but were barely making any progress. This is taking too long said the biker. You big man he said walking over and pointing to John, you're going to help load the tablet.

He can't sir pleaded Jasmine he just relocated his arm. He could be pregnant for all I care so shut up bitch the biker said pistol whipped Jasmine across the face. That mistake was the biker's greatest that he would ever make for as soon as he turned to order the Spartan he found his armed hand in a grip that could be rival of the Hulk's. You shouldn't have done that John said, as he took the guys gun and then brought his fist to the left side of the biker's head sending the poor bustard flying into the guy with the shotgun. The four who were still up turned to fire on the Spartan. But the super solider was ready for as soon as they pulled out their guns he fired the D eagle and shoot off the triggers on all four guns and for 1 guy his finger. The shot gunner tried to get off a shot. But he missed the Spartan shooting the crate that had the tablet in it. He was rewarded with his gun exploding in hands for the Spartan shot a bullet down the barrel.

The five of them rushed the Spartan figuring that one of would get him. They were sadly mistaken. The Chief shot one in the knee shattering the bone. Another he hit square in the jaw breaking it in three places. The third he kneed in the gut breaking six ribs. The last two he took by the heads and slammed them together. He went to grab the D eagle but the biker had woken up and had a hold on Jasmine. (He's behind her his left hand has hold of her arms while right hand has knife to throat) Stops there or she dies, the biker threaten emphasizing the point by pressing the knife a little closer. Throw gun over, he demanded. John complied as he threw the gun over the biker let go of Jasmine. He looked up to catch the gun thinking that John wouldn't get to him for he was on the other side of the room. But again he was wrong for as soon as he looked down all he saw was a fist connecting with the front of his helmet. John's fist splintered the glass, burst through cutting up his hand and connecting with a face that had the most surprise look the Chief had ever seen. The end result would be a man who would have to have an artificial jaw put in and all his teeth replaced.

John fell to his knees pretending that his left arm was hurting. ( So that he wouldn't show that he was superhuman, for the camera was on the whole time ) John are you okay? Shouted Jasmine as she went over to help him up. I'm okay just need to catch my breath is all, he said. Here let me look at your hand there Jasmine said. She looked at his hand and said, you know how lucky you are not to have any glass in your hand. She tore off the sleeve on her shirt and wrapped it around his left hand. That should do till an ambulance arrives she said looking at the Spartan hard but kind face. He brought his right hand up place it on her shoulder and said in a kind tone, I'm fine Jasmine but are you okay? He asked as he examine her face looking at the small scratch above her right eye brow.

It just a scratch but thanks for caring she said smiling. You're welcome John said smiling back. Then something came to their attention. A faint fluxing blue glow was emitting from the holes in the tablet crate. We need to check if it alright said the Spartan. Jasmine nodded waving her cameraman over. The Spartan pried off the top of the crate fearing what lied beneath. Once he laid eyes on tablet there was only 2 words that came out of his mouth. FUCK ME.

Most of the tablet was a light brown with hieroglyphics on the bottom showed images of early man and beast bowing before what look like, a man with a staff in his hands standing before the portal generator a key ship in the center the ark above that a halo at each tip. Then depictions of the war between the Forunners and the Flood. And above that was what look like a dormant golden jeweled Monitor.

What's that John? Jasmine asked frighten by the look on his face. If this stone could make a man like him look scared then there's was something wrong with this thing. John turn to her and look her square in the eye and said darkly. That Jasmine is the true history of man.

* * *

Well there the first Chapter to the story. I was sitting on my Computer for a day trying to figure out how the Chief ended up in the present and then I remembered this episode on the 1990s Spiderman featuring the tablet of time and I thought (that's perfect) so I added time travel feature on it. And tell me what you think about the Forunner images on the tablet. And also The Man with the staff is Noah i thought why not, and the staff is actually a Forunner device and will come in to play later on. (Also it the staff used by Moses)


	2. Is the cat out of the bag?

_****_

I do not own the Halo series they belong to Bungie nor do I own anything to do with the marvel universe

_First off thanks to those who are giving me constructive criticism it really appreciated, so there will be speech mark in all upcoming chapters and thoughts will be italicized. Beginning will be slow at first but I will try to pick it up._

(Author's note 1 incase readers are wondering where all the super powered people are in the 2500s. Well let's call that the main timeline or HV-1 aka Haloverse 1 where there were anti-mutant bigots who made an airborne serum that erased the x-gene from human DNA rendering all mutants powerless and in some cases killing the infected. But with the Chief's presences HV-2 they will never get the plan approve and will be sentence to death for crimes against humanity for even doing research on it.)

(Author's note 2 writing that note gives me an idea for a squeal. Like in HV-2 there are descendents of Spider-man who form a clan based family where they train those that have traits of their ancestor in the art of stealth, acrobatics, and advance hand to hand combat. And when they reach adulthood they receive a suit built by the family techs much like the iron spider only armored better and customizable based on their branch. And the head family adores the most advance suit a heavy armor but lightweight. A combination of the 2099 and the classic look for day missions and black and white for stealth missions. The Spider Family's version of the Arbiter. The SPIDERMEN will be the UNSC main go to for stealth mission and assassinations. And don't be surprised if you hear whenever we go to the Covenant perspective in that story hints of a Demon of Vengeance.)

* * *

_**Halo: Prototypes**_

_**Chapter 2: Is the cat out of the bag?**_

Jasmine just stared at John for a full minute trying to understand what she just heard. "_The true history of man?"_ **"Ah come on you piece of crap"** said the cameraman. "**What's the matter?" **AskedJasmine. **"Well, as soon as you and Mister Badass there opened the crate my camera went to shit, didn't even get a good shot of the tablet." **He answered. But before she could say anything that's when the Fantastic Four showed up. They were ready for a fight but they were surprise to find the robbers on the ground and in need of medical attention, and the hostages all fine expect one guy with a bleeding hand.

"**Is everybody okay?**" Reed Richards asked. "**Yeah we're okay** **Mr. Fantastic just showed these guys not to mess with a marine" **the Spartan said with a hint of anger,but then grabbed his arm faking the pain.** "But the guards are dead and my arm is pretty banged up"** John said with a sadden look on his face as he looked back at the men. "_Good men died today. Men with families and they won't even know why." _He said in his head.

"**I think I need medical attention" **he said. "**Right,** Reed said **there's a paramedic outside for the both of you" **he said pointing to Jasmine and him then outside. As the Spartan went outside he turn to the Fantastic Four and said,** "Be careful when touching the tablet one of the robbers shot it so it might be damaged."** Reed nodded to acknowledge that he understood. _"Bastard doesn't even know what he dealing with"_ he thought as he exited the building. As he soon as took a step John and Jasmine were rush by cameras.

The Spartan grumbled to himself showing his irritation being surrounded by so many cameras. One he could tolerate but 25 that was just annoying. Then one of the cameras bumped into his injured arm and he winced in fake pain and that's when the police jumped in**. "Okay people let's give the hero some room,"** shouted an officer.

As the cops escorted the two to an ambulance to have them checked out. On the street was a crowd of people shouting and cheering. "**Looks like you've become a local sensation"** said Jasmine. "_Great, now I'm famous in two centuries. Cortana is never going to stop cussing me out. There goes my alone time."_he thought as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

After a 5 minute lapse… The paramedic was putting the final wrap around the Chief's hand. "**Okay** **now you're going to have to rewrap that for at least the next week, each time after you take a shower two tops ok big guy" **he said as he was packing up his equipment. "**I will" **saidthe Spartan standing at his natural height of 6'10''. It was then that Jasmine showed up to speak with the Spartan.

At least that's what John thought at least. Jasmine went ahead and actually hugged him. The Chief knew what a hug was but they only happened between him and the other Spartans and they were only kids. But a hug with a civilian that was truly alien to him. "_Okay John be as gently as possible" _he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the woman, whose face only reached his chest.

He then felt that his chest was all of sudden moist and he then realized something**. "Are you crying?"** He asked the sobbing woman**. "It's just when that man had that knife to my neck I was so scared I thought I, I,"** she started to sob. "**I thought I was going to die right then and there.** **But you saved my life TWICE! And you don't even ask for anything in returned you're a Saint" **she said with tears streaming down her face.

He looked right into her eyes and said "**All I did was what needed to be done that's all." **She smiled at the man wiping off her tears. "**Well all I have to say that is this"** she then proceeded to grab the back of his neck and then kissed him deeply ignoring the camera flashes and the whistles and the "**YOU GO MAN!" **From the crowd which included a certain web slinger out of his costume. "_John Jonah Jameson eat your heart out" _the webhead said in his mind zooming in on their faces. "**Wow"** was all the Spartan could say. "**Wow indeed" **said the happy reporter. "**I had to thank you somehow it's the least I could do" **Jasmine said smiley. And all the Spartan could do was smile back.

"**I know that the new station is going to get my number regardless, **said the Spartan** but I thought that I should just save them the trouble and just it to you. You know to schedule an interview or if you just want to talk" **he said giving her a slip of paper**. "I'd like that"** said Jasmine turning to the direction of the news van but was surprise to see that her cameraman had left her thinking that the ambulance would take her home or to the hospital.** "Oh damnit my cameraman left me behind and the taxis are on the other side of the crowd, and I can't go over there all by myself"** she said clearly irritated. "**Well,** started John **I could** **give you a ride in my car" **he said with a shrug**. "Oh John you don't have to," **stated Jasmine.

"**No it's quite all right besides my plans have been shot to hell anyways." **he said gesturing in the direction of the Warthog. As the Spartan escorted the field reporter the cameras were so focus on the two that they didn't even notice what car they were heading to till they got there. That's when the flashes started to go crazy once again. "**John what kind of car is this."** Jasmine asked with a surprise look on her face. She was of the many people bearing witness to a vehicle that wouldn't exist for the next 500 years. "**It's a prototype I'm testing for a client" **answered the Spartan. "**You** **know testing for flaws, quarks, and the usual"** he said.

"**Any chance you can schedule an interview with this client,** Jasmine asked gesturing to the crowd, **especially since it seems people like their work." "Perhaps," **John answered starting up the Warthog. As they drove off, people were already discussing what company designed the vehicle; many people believe it to be Jeep as it looks like it was made for off roading. At the same time hundreds of stock holders were calling their accountants, telling them to get ready to invest into a very promising company.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bank Reed Richard and the Fantastic Four were nothing short of awestruck look at the hieroglyphics on the tablet. "**Jesus, the Church community is so going to flip once they hear this"** said Susan Storm Richards. **"Yes they will indeed, for there to be actual depictions of Noah's Ark in an ancient Egyptian artifact is mind blowing." **said Mr. Fantastic as he stretches his arm across the room to grab his scanner. But when Reed tried to scan the tablet (trying to find any damage done to the tablet by the shotgun) the scanner at first started to work but then there was static on the screen. Reed had notice this and was about to adjust the scanner when it started to smoke a little and then it burst into flames follow by a **"Whoa!" **from Johnny Storm. **"It's definitely electrical in origin, if it was magical I wouldn't have even got a small reading"** said Mr. Fantastic. "**So what does that mean"** asked Ben Grim.

"**Well what it means Ben that were going to have to use the E.M.P dampers if we even want to use are cell phones around this thing let alone scan it for carbon dating." **said Reed. **"Wait what about the rest of the Baxter building?"** asked Johnny.** "I put the lab on a separate power grid so in case of an E.M.P burst the rest of the building should be fine so we won't have a repeat of (the last incident)" **said Mr. Fantastic showing a hint of annoyance on the words (the last incident) resulting in Sue, Reed, and especially Ben to give Johnny a stink eye. All Johnny could do was just stare shrug his shoulders and say **"What"**

Awhile back for some reason or another Johnny had decided to pull one of his pranks that he likes to do to Ben. The time they were remembering at the moment involved a bucket of water, the whole entire power supply of the Baxter building and a napping Thing. Luckily for Ben with his rock like skin the shock only felt like if you stuck a fork in a toaster. Well to cut a long story short anything not connected to a surge protector was fired, and a mad mob was running after Johnny with Ben at the head of the mob, but instead of being armed with flaming torches they had fire extinguishers.

"**You know what Johnny" **snapped Ben.** "I said I was sorry" **protested Johnny. **"That not good enough matchstick" **retorted Ben. **"Oh why don't you just go shove it golem" **Johnny said back. That's when Susan decided to step in and stop the two from bickering. **"Would you two grow up" **demanded Susan. Ben and Johnny just stood there with their arms crossed, staring at each other muttering, one planning his revenge the other planning his next prank. **"Ok, now that we got that little piece of drama over with, do you think we can get back to work?" **said an annoyed Mr. Fantastic. **"Fine" **said both Johnny and Ben.** "Ok now I need you to project a shield around the crate to contain an accidently burst while Ben loads the tablet." **Reed said.

Once Ben started to lift the tablet it started to pulsate rapidly. Sparks began crackly through the hole by the shotgun. Energy started to spider web across the containment field of Susan's shield. The lights in the bank started to flicker off and on. 9 light bulbs popped and the shards fell to the ground followed by a **"The fuck?" **from a nearby cop. Then all of a sudden the energy inside Sue's bubble started change from light blue to a bright white and tore a small hole in the shield with a sound of a small thunder storm. Then everyone in the room was blinded by a bright light then they felt a slight shock follow by the sound of light bulbs popping.

Once everyone stopped seeing spots in their vision everyone still couldn't see anything. But instead of being blinded by a bright light they were engulf by darkness save for the blue light emitting from the tablet. **"Ugh, what the hell was that?" **asked the Human Torch who was now on fire so that everyone could see. **"It seems to be some kind of defense mechanism"** answered Reed Richards. **"What triggered it?"** asked Ben. **"I think it was me Ben." **started Susan holding her head. **"Once I started to put a shield around the crate, I could feel a buildup of energy."** She finished. **"The tablet must have released the blue energy to test the strength of your shield then it released the white to disrupt it" **said Mr. Fantastic "**Fascinating" **hesaid holding his chin. **"So, does that mean the dampers won't work?" **asked Johnny. **"No they'll work we just can't prevent the E.M.P bursts from happening is all" **answered Reed. **"Good I don't need another mad mob running after me, especially when it's not my fault" **said Johnny.

* * *

Meanwhile back with John and Jasmine. Jasmine couldn't help but marvel at the design of the Warthog. With its sleek yet robust design it was actually quite appealing especially with someone like John behind the wheel. But what she couldn't get over was what the Spartan said. **"John, what did you mean when you said the true history of man?" **Jasmine asked. John looked at her just sitting there unable to think of what to say. **"I really just kind of thought if something that's older then the bible has images of Noah's Ark then maybe it was true, perhaps the great Flood did happen and if so. What else is true?" **He said. **"You're unsure what to believe aren't you?" **asked Jasmine. **"Yes, I am." **John answered. **"And the other images, the seven rings, that eight prong star, those beings fighting and that gold eye, what do you think they mean?" **Jasmine asked. **"Well I'm no archeologist I guess that those beings could be angels and demons but the others there's no telling what they could be." **John said.

For next few blocks they both thought about what they discussed. Jasmine was thinking of what the symbols could possible mean. But John knew what they meant, what part of the story was but there gaps parts that were not told. That was lost. That has long been dead. But he knew where the answers lied, and who had them. As they approached Jasmine's apartment John was already debating on the best course of action to get access to the tablet. Once they got there Jasmine turned to look at the Spartan and kissed him on the lips.** "Thanks again" **she said as she walk inside the building.

* * *

As the Chief approached the door to his apartment he couldn't help but feel that he was about to open Pandora's box. As soon as he opened his door the TV in the living room turned on to show the image of a very mad Cortana. **"John you Caveman!" **she screeched. **"What the hell were you thinking!" **she yelled changing to a purplish red. **"First you show up on television and talk to a reporter of all things!" "Then you decided to stop a bank robbery single handed." **She said crossing her arms.

"**What was so important that you would risk exposing yourself?" **she asked waiting for an answer. **"Because Cortana the tablet of time is of Forerunner." **The Spartan coldly. That made Cortana pause and change back to her normal blue. **"Are you positive?" **the A.I. asked. **"There was a freaking dormant Monitor at the top of it!" **John yelled. **"Oh my god if someone activates the Monitor the consequences could be devastating, they could activate the Halos or worst release the Flood." **She said with the look of horror on her face.

The Chief said nothing for a few seconds as headed to the wall that his armor was behind. He tapped the wall in a few key points to reveal a retinal scanner and below that a microphone. He put his head forward, let the scanner do its work. **"Retinal scan accepted, please say password." **Said the scanner. **"****Eridanus II" **the Spartan as he proceeded to walk in as the hidden door opened. "**John what are we going to do?" **asked Cortana. He looked back at his A.I. companion and said darkly **"What must be done."**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seem kind of chopped and short I was suffering from writer block and my friend keeps fucking with the computer. So if you notice a random "kinky, anything that does not go with the story, or bad spelling" in the story that's because he got to it and put it where I wouldn't notice. So be prepared if I miss one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Past meets Future

_**I do not own the Halo series they belong to Bungie nor do I own anything to do with the marvel universe.**_

_**Halo: Prototypes**_

_**Chapter 3: Past meets Future**_

"What must be done? What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Cortana. "The tablet must be destroyed Cortana it's as big of a threat as the Halos." said John. "How do you propose we do that?" asked Cortana. "Option 1, infiltrate the Baxter building then plant the tablet with explosives, or Option 2 we could do what we did on installation 04 and disable it with the MJOLNIR's shielding like last time." answered the Spartan. "And the Four what if they get in the way do you plan to use lethal force to get your mission done?" Asked Cortana. "No that's the last thing I'll do, the Four use their powers for good and don't deserve to die for messing with something they know nothing about." John said sternly. He ensured this point by only grabbing adhesive tranquilizer rounds just in case he had to fight the four to get access to the Tablet. "We could use the tablet to return to our time" suggested Cortana. "We have no idea what time the tablet is keyed to and the last thing we need to happen is for us to end up fighting in a Roman Coliseum." Said the Spartan II. "Then I guess we need to get started" said Cortana as she started to get the blue prints of the Baxter building for their infiltration the next day.

* * *

The next day at the soon to be infiltrated building Reed Richards was scanning the ancient Forerunner device trying to get a reading to see what type of energy it was utilizing. But unfortunately the scanners were inadequate and were barely even able to get a scan without having static appear on the screen. "Damnit!" yelled Mr. Fantastic in frustration. "What the matter Reed?" The Invisible women asked. "The scanners we have don't have the power to get an accurate reading and all I get is static." Said Reed taking a sip from a coffee on the table. "I need to talk with Tony, he should have the necessary equipment" He said as walk up to the computer typed a few commands and brought up a video screen and after a minute Tony Stark appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you Reed?" Tony asked. "Tony my friend it seems I'm in need of your help, it seems the scanners I have aren't powerful enough." answered Reed. "Ah then what you need the Lx scanners that I designed, so far they're the most advance scanners on the planet, if we still can't get a reading then I guess I got something to look forward for the next week" Tony said shrugging. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out I guess." Said Reed. "I'll be there within the hour with the components" said Tony.

* * *

An hour later… "There that should do try it now." Tony Stark said now inside his armor. "Alright running diagnostics." Said Susan. "Lx series is up and running and ready to begin the scan of the tablet." She said while monitoring the computer. "Alright hopefully we get something this time, figures crossed everybody." Mr. Fantastic said while typing in the command. As the scanners were doing their job readings started to appear on the large computer in the lab. "Good it seem we got past the magnetic field and finally getting some readings" said Mr. Fantastic. "If the energy is like anything already known then it will appear on the screen." Said Iron Man typing in a few commands. As the computer ran through the process of elimination there were only two matches found. The first which and been found within the first 10 seconds being identified as electric magnetic but was no big surprise to the heroes. But the second reading brought the look of absolute shock to their faces including Iron man who had his visor up at the moment. "Impossible!" Was all that was coming out of Reed's mouth. For the second reading was similar only to 1 signature. They reading matched the energy of the cosmic storm that mutated The Four into what they were today. "Okay I'm confused." said Johnny. "I thought this energy was only in space?" He asked. "So did I Johnny." Said Mr. Fantastic as he cataloged this discovering into his personal notes. "It possible that the civilization was able to harness the energy and utilize it for their." Said Tony doing the same as Reed. "So if they so advance what happened to them?" Ben asked.

Mr. Fantastic ran his hand over the tablet studying it for a few seconds and stopped at the hieroglyphics of the Forerunners and the flood. He stared at the images feeling the answers deep within his subconscious. He sighed looking darkly at the images and only said "War." "Reed are you all right?" Susan asked concerned. "Yes sorry I must have zoned out there for a second." He said shaking his head. "A second!" shouted Johnny. "Dude you were sitting there for a full 5 minutes." He said. "What are you serious?" Mr. Fantastic asked with the look of shocked on his face. "Yes you staring down at it saying nothing." said Tony, running another scan on the tablet. "We were about to splash you with water but you woke up." Said Johnny sounding a little disappointed. "It seems the device was feeding information gently into your brain." said Tony who was bringing a video of the energy flowing from the tablet to Mr. Fantastic's head. "Did it do any damage? Asked Susan sounding concerned once again. "When I said gently I meant gently, the tablet only sends out the information, it's up to the subconscious if the mind receives it." Said Tony easing the stress of everyone. "What did you see by any chance?" He asked getting ready to record for later use. Mr. Fantastic held his head trying to find the information. "I only see flashes nothing solid." He said. "There are however instructions on how to use to activate the tablet." He said walking over to the tablet. "Wait your not thinking of activating it now!" said Ben "I have to Ben it's my duty as a man of science and as we speak I can feel the information dissipating from my mind." He said reaching for the tablet. "We might never get another chance again." He said about to press the eye of the monitor only to feel a slight pinch on his arm and yellow spot on it, and feeling of numbness starting.

"I sorry Mr. Fantastic but I'm afraid I can't let to proceed any further with your experiment." Said a voice in the shadows of the rafters in the lab. Pinpointing the direction of the voice Iron Man fired a small flare up into the rafters. They saw a green blur drop from the ceiling landing with powerful boom as it landed on both feet from a half story drop no less. The heroes were surprise by what they were looking at the armored person that was standing before them. The heroes were about to question why this unknown person had fired upon them, but the figure pulled out what looked like a football shaped, purple, spiked bomb of some kind. The Spartan pressed a button on the bomb and tossed it at the tablet and was about to get out of the area only to find himself tackled by Thing. "You guys take care of that bomb I got this guy." Ben said as he slammed his fists together.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Thing shouted as ran at the Spartan. Thanks to Ben's tackle John's Battle rifle had flown from his hands and was lying 10 feet from them. The Spartan dodge the first punch jumping over Thing. He then proceeded to punch the back of Ben's head with his fist. "You're going to have to better than that." Said Ben as he manage to get to his feet. He swung at the Spartan hitting him in his chest only to find his fist connecting with the Chief's shield. Ben stood there totally surprise to find a personal shielding on his opponent. "It seems that you're going to have to do better than that" said the Spartan as he gave Thing an upper cut knocking him to the ground next to the BR. The Spartan picked up his weapon cocked it once then aimed it at Ben's head. But just as he was about to fire the tranquilizer round below Thing's nose (so the fumes from the round would knock him out) Johnny fired a barrage of fire balls at the back of the Spartan, causing him to fire the round a foot from Ben's head.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony and a half paralyzed Reed were doing their best to cut remove the bomb from the ground. Why they didn't have Tony simple take the bomb into sky was because once activated the bottom of the bomb magnetically attach itself to the floor. At the moment Iron Man was using highly focused blasts to punch holes in the metal floor. At the same time Mr. Fantastic was using all his knowledge to try to disarm the thing but due to it being of Covenant design he might as well been smacking it with a hammer. Thankfully after 30 seconds Tony had managed to shoot enough holes to rip the bomb off the floor and immediately flew out a window. "Jarvis estimated time till the bomb goes off?" He asked his personal program as he headed to the stratosphere. "Based on the pulsating of the light on the device less than 15 seconds." Jarvis answered. "Whoa better let go then." Tony said as flung the bomb as hard as he could. Just as he was turning back the bomb exploded in a fiery display of plasma. "Plasma based weaponry that's only at a theoretical level, who is this guy." He said as flew back to the ground.

* * *

Back at the Baxter building the Fantastic Four hand their hands full, as the Chief had manage procure a nearby fire extinguisher and had thrown it into the air next to where Johnny was flying. He then shot it in mid air causing the contents to cover the Human Torch thus putting him out. Just as Johnny got to his knee coughing because he had ingested some of the foam he heard a couple of muffled shots follow by two pinches as fell into unconsciousness. Just as the Spartan was about to begin his assault once again on the now prepared Thing he found himself inside a shield of the Invisible Women. "Good job Susie" said Ben as walked up to the now what he thought was a trapped Spartan. "Not so tough now are you? He said with a smirk on his face. The Spartan only stood there tapping the shield trying to find the best option to get out. The Spartan pulled out a dumbbell shaped device. "What you going to do with that?" Ben asked as he pointed to the device. "This" said the Chief as he jerked his hand back activated the Energy Sword and thrust it into the shield. The shield held at first but it eventually gave way to the super heated plasma. The stress of having her shield giving way caused Susan to pass out from the shear backlash. Mr. Fantastic limped over to hold his beloved wife, who at the moment had blood dripping from her nose, in his arm.

"Please be all right Susan." Mr. Fantastic said as he held her in his arm. "Susie!" Said Ben who in another slugfest with the Spartan. "I'll make you pay for that." He said as he charged at the Chief. The Spartan deactivated the sword not wanting actually and prepared to begin round two with the rocky hero. Ben swung first clocking the Spartan upside the head and then followed with a knee to the gut. The first hit didn't do much as the Spartan's shields cushioned the blow but were drain to zero because of it. While the blow to the gut actually made an impact knocking the air out of him. But the Spartan wasn't out for the count as he gave Ben a haymaker to the face followed by a flying spin kick to the side of the face. Then the Chief punch Thing in his gut a total of 20 times in 5 seconds give or take and then hit him with a upper cut right in the chin. And believe it or not Ben actually fell back with a solid THUD completely knocked out.

* * *

As Ben fell to the ground the slowly walked over to the tablet brushed his hands lightly over it. "What are you going to do now?" Mr. Fantastic asked the Spartan. "Decide the best way to ensure it destruction." The Chief said looking at Mr. Fantastic. "But why destroy the tablet when we could learn so much from it? Reed asked. "So the Forerunners sacrifice won't be in vain!" John shouted walking over to Reed. "The Forerunners who are they." Reed asked. "That question is exactly why it must be destroyed because; you don't know what you're trifling with!" The Spartan said pointing at Reed. "AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Iron man yelled as he busted through one window tackling John and blasting out another with the Spartan still in his grasp. They flew through the flying higher and higher passing a 747 on the way only being seen by one passenger who was drinking an alcoholic drink. The man saw the two soaring through the air looked at the drink then back and put the drink down that was only half full.

The two kept flying up into the air till they reach the point where if not made right anything would freeze. Fortunately both of them were so Tony's surprise. And Tony was surprise once again as the Spartan move in the zero gravity as if he had been trained. Tony decided that he would try and take him out as soon as he could as he activated his thrusters tackle the Spartan and began the descent into the atmosphere. As they began their decent Iron Man made adjustments so that John would land in central park to avoid civilian casualties. Even as the Spartan's back look a blazing cherry red color he still manage to look at the ground than back at Iron Man and shouted "Just so you know I done this before." All Tony could say to that was "WHAT!" as had let the Spartan go and begin to slow his descent. As his armor started to cool down, after being at a decent descent speed. He could see the Spartan still falling like a meteorite and then impact the ground with a powerful BOOM!

As Iron Man arrived at central park he could see a small amount of smoke rising from the crater. As he stood at the edge of the crater he looked down and saw the figure of fallen Spartan with his armor locked up (much like in Halo 3) still slightly smoking from reentry. He scanned the human meteorite checking for vitals, thinking he find none, but was surprise to find that he was still alive, unconscious but alive. Once Tony applied a fire suppressant on the Spartan to help cool him down, Iron Man reached down examined it for a moment and gave the helmet a slight twist. The helmet then released a slight hiss equalizing the pressure, Iron Man slowing removed it to finally get a good look at the man who had manage to best the Fantastic Four single handed. _"Let get a good look at you and see exactly who you are."_ Thought Tony to himself as he place the helmet to the side, and look at the face of John. _"Wait isn't that the guy from the news yesterday. The one who PRVENTED its theft." _Tony thought as he stared at the unconscious super soldier. "There's more going on here then for just me to handle." he said as he tapped a button on his wrist. "Iron Man to shield command requesting a emergency pick of a neutralized but highly dangerous subject, suggest heavily armed escorts." He said waiting for a response. "Understood sir transports follow by escorts are in route." Said the communication Officer. "Just how dangerous are we talking about Sir?" he asked. "Subject single handedly defeated The Fantastic Four and survived reentry from near orbital height." Iron Man said. "Also subject has unknown amount of knowledge about the Tablet of Time's origin calling creators of the device Forerunners." He said. "Also subject seems strong willed normal information extraction seems unlikely may need help of Charles Xavier of the X-men." He advised as the helicopters started to come into view.

* * *

Finally chapter three is done if some of you are mad about the delay I'm sorry. Football practice has started and we been doing two a days schedule and as soon as I get home I fall asleep. But two a days are over but my collar bone might be cracked possible ribs too because a guy who weighs about 200 landed on me with all his weight on my left side. But I feel alright only can't bend in certain ways like getting up from bed sucks dick.

But enough about me what about the Chief how will shield react to a combination of Iron Man and Captain America and the future that faces mankind. Please review your guys' input really does help especially yours **Kurogane7 **thanks for the beta reader offer, but for me to truly get better I need to do this myself, but I may take you up on it in the future.


	4. Ch 4: Suffering of those not yet born

_**I do not own the Halo series they belong to Bungie nor do I own anything to do with the marvel universe.**_

Inner mind speech and memories are italicized

_**Halo: Prototypes**_

_**Chapter 4: Suffering of those not yet born**_

(Author's note, just so people know this story is pre House of M. And the events of House of M will be a side story once I reach a point that makes sense and I will try and make this story reach the Civil War event and World War Hulk but will need help around the Dark Reign event and defiantly Siege.)

As the SHIELD transports started to touch down to the ground Iron Man was already about done removing the Spartan's armor, so he could get proper medical attention and also so Tony could study the suit. As the medical personal arrived Tony was carrying the Chief out of the crater and put him on the stretcher.

"Keep him heavily sedated, the last thing we need is for him to cause havoc on the helicarrier." Tony said sternly. He motioned to the some agents and said to them "I want that armor loaded up and brought to the lab for me to study later." As he was ordering the agents, Captain America and the current director of shield Maria Hill were walking over to him.

"Tony what exactly happen here?" Captain America asked looking at crated."

"Made a guy into a living meteor is all." Iron Man said.

"Tony I only have a brief summary of what happen, I need the full story in to give my findings to the President." Maria said.

"I understand ma'am I'll tell you what I can." Iron Man said as he, Steve and Maria boarded a helicopter. "I arrived at the Baxter building over an hour ago to install new scanners because…. (I don't like rewriting stuff that's already known so I making a time skip sorry.)

* * *

"…..And the guy survived an impact from near orbit making a 10ft deep crater." Iron Man said after an hour of explaining to Maria and Steve on the situation inside the lab of the helicarrier.

"Whew" whistled Captain America. "And I thought your armor was tough." He said.

All Tony could was grunt. "I may hate myself in the morning but his armor may be superior to mine." He said showing images of the Spartan fighting. "Superior strength enhancers, personal shielding, and the ability to survive the impact of reentry." He said listing the abilities of the Chief's armor while he started to carefully take the armor apart and started to notice some similarities between his and the Spartan's. "Wait that can't be!" he shouted. "NO! I refuse to believe the possibility, but it's there staring me in the face." Tony said shaking his head.

"What's the matter Stark?" Hill asked.

"At the base of the design this armor is the same as mine, in other words they're the same." Tony said with the look of shock on his face.

"Hasn't your armor design been copied before?" Steve asked.

"Yes it has, but never has it been copied to such a degree, and some of the tech that's in this suit are only crappy prototypes in my lab." Stark said. "And they all look and do exactly what I envision, they even work perfectly. It's as if someone built this armor from designs that I personally gave them." He said as he started to open the compartment that housed the power source of the armor. "No that's impossible I've only dreamt of building this, it's only a pile of blueprints in my personal safe!" Tony said as he looked at the Fusion generator that had the symbol of ONI on it. "Director Hill you have to find out who this guy is." He said continuing to examine an impossible device.

"Don't worry Stark we'll find out soon enough." Director Hill said as she had been informed that the X-men had arrived on the helicarrier.

* * *

Another hour after bringing the X-men up to speed. "Just by showing that he showed no fear of the impact I knew normal interrogation methods by SHIELD would be time consuming and worthless and advised that they bring you in to help obtain information they need." Iron Man said to Professor X.

"I see you were right to send for me Stark." said Professor X who had his hands at the temples of the drugged Spartan. "His mind is indeed strong he has been trained in many techniques of interrogation, but not when one such as I is involved. He said as he began the process of his mind probe. _"Let's see exactly who you are Mr. Mendez"_ He said as he began shifting through the Chief's memories coming to a stop when he spotted what looked like a playground at a school in the dreamscape. _"Too truly to get into someone's mind you must start at the beginning"_ he thought to himself.

"_Hey no fair." _Said a boy who got pushed down a grassy hill. The professor thought that this was John as he approached the young boy, only to be surprise as he saw that unlike John who had brown hair and brown eyes this boy was blonde with blue eyes.

"_Come on John you been king longer than anyone else let someone else be king!"_The blonde boy shouted.

"_Not a chance booger heads" _Saida young John who actually (threw) a boy off the hill but then was tackle from behind by another kid. They tumbled down the hill and started to fight until John was called over by a young woman.

"_You're in trouble now." _said the tackler who was then slugged in the arm by John.

"_What's your name?"_The woman asked.

"_I'm John" _John said holding out his hand. The woman paused for a few seconds; it was like she didn't suspect the boy to know the custom of the hand shake. The woman shook his hand. _"It's very nice to meet you." _she said."_I wanted to ask you what you were doing?_" she asked.

"_Winning" _John said.

"_You like games," _The woman said holding up a coin_ "So do I."_

The Professor wanted to see more but something was pressing him to go forward. He went farther into the mind of the Spartan reaching a recollection of the day John and the other Spartans wouldn't see their parents again. There were 75 children in total in the amphitheater each escorted by a drill instructor, many looked fatigue from what the Professor didn't know and only getting the word "_Cold"_ from the Spartan's subconscious. He heard another set of doors open and out came the same woman from before and a man with the name Mendez on his uniform and the faint felling of the words _"Mother and Father."_

The women cleared her throat and started to speak _"As per Naval Code 45812, you are hereby conscripted into the UNSC Special Project, codenamed SPARTAN II." _she said.

"_Spartan II project?" _the Professor asked. This time receiving flashes of the training the Spartan, the sense of belonging, and the strong feeling of family.

The women began again _"You have been called upon to serve," _she said _"You will be trained and you will become the best we can make of you." _The next sentence was going to actually make the Professor show anger towards something._ "This will be hard to understand, but you cannot return to your parents." _The woman said sadly. _"This place will become your home; your fellow trainees will be your family."_She said as some of the children stiffen and some cried a little.

"_How could they take you away from your families!" _the Professor shouted not realizing he was saying out of mouth as well as in his mind. _"You were just a child."_

* * *

This action caused a lot of people to jump in surprise. "Is he alright?" asked Steve not knowing if this was normal. "No he's not, whenever he sees something dramatic he usually keeps it to himself." Scott Summers aka (Cyclops) said a little worried. "Professor, are you alright?" Scott asked pressing the button to turn on the intercom system. The Professor temporarily broke the connection with the Spartan.

"Yes Scott I'm fine," The Professor said a little sadden "But our friend John-117 here has been denied something many of us take for granted."

"What would that be?" Inquired Logan.

"Choice." Charles said looking down at the Chief. "Abducted at the age of 6 and force to be something that they wanted him to be." he said with sickened look to his face, "He doesn't even know his last name, he only knows himself as John-117." He said looking at the one way mirror.

"Why didn't he take revenge and kill them when he had the chance." Logan said with a hint of anger. "Did they screw up his mind?" he asked "Was it Weapon X?" He shouted as he punched the one way mirror making a small crack.

"I don't know Logan, but I swear to you I intend to find out." Professor X said as he put his hands back on the temples of the Spartan.

As went back into the mind of the Spartan he found himself inside what looked like a surgical room in a hospital. He saw on the surgery table what looked like a 14 year old John in a sort of dazed state but still trying to fight off the sedatives. The woman and the man from before came into the and stood over the young Spartan.

"_How are you feeling?" _The woman asked.

"_I'm fine, ma'am," _John replied groggily._ "The nurse said the sedation would take effect soon. I'm fighting it to see how long I can stay awake."_His eyelids fluttered._ "It's not easy." _He tired to sit up and salute Mendez, but failed. _"I know this is one of the Chief's exercises. But I don't know what the twist is. Can you tell me, Dr. Halsey? Just this time? How do I win? _He asked her.

The only thing Mendez could do was look away. This action was not lost on the Professor as he looked at Mendez's face. _"You knew what you were going to do to him was wrong," _He said to the memory of the man. _"I can tell by the sad look on your face that you were against it. So why didn't you do anything to stop it? Why?" _He asked as he looked back Dr. Halsey and John as she said to him_ "I'll tell you how to win, John. You have to survive."_ As she said those words the memory went black.

* * *

Xavier saw flashes of memories of the weeks of recovery from the memory and sensed something familiar. It was as if he had seen the same memories before, but that was impossible the only other person to go through something like was Steve Rogers. But unlike the ones from Steve's mind these were worse by far. The pain that Charles saw in Steve's mind were at least from men that had volunteered, but these were 14 year old children in John's who were kidnapped and force to go through the process. He then saw through John's eyes the twisted form of one of the children. Whoever it was John couldn't remember for they no longer looked like themselves, hell they didn't look human. All of a sudden the unfortunate person started to have a violent seizure actually making the whole bed shake with their enhanced strength. Still struggling to move John reached over and held the hand of his dying teammate. They squeeze his hand hard embracing the comfort as if knowing what was coming.

"_It hurts squad leader."_ They said a low horsed voice. Ten seconds later the still unknown child convulsed one last time before their heart gave out and they finally went limp.

Immediately after seeing this all the Professor could do was break the link, grab a nearby trash can and throw up. Seeing this, Captain America and the X-Men rushed in as soon as they could. As they enter the room the Professor was wiping the throw up from his face.

"Professor are you alright?" Cap asked placing his hand on the professor's shoulder.

Charles looked up directly at WW2 super soldier and shook his head. "No I'm not Steve." The Professor said looking back at John who still showed no emotion on his face. "Steve do you remember when Tony asked me to look in your mind, to see if we could perhaps copy the Rebirth procedures to see if they could be used for medical use?" Charles asked the Captain.

Steve nodded "Yes. We all agreed that it should never be repeated and the only notes are in Tony's safe so he can make them safer if possible." He said remembering the event.

Then all of a sudden Steve's eyes went wide as he realized what the Professor was implying. The Professor nodded showing his sadness.

"Yes, someone did start the project back up, something called the UNSC; they kidnapped him and 74 other children and trained them in all the arts of warfare." He said placing his hand on the Spartan's arm. "And when they were the age of 14 they were augmented with a more dangerous form of Project Rebirth, only 33 survived the procedures and were able to function properly." He said shedding a few tears.

"Why would they do such a thing to children?" Steve asked looking at the still unconscious Spartan feeling guilty just by looking at him.

Cap felt like shit, thinking because of his success in WW2 that this man had suffered. "Why, were they altered?" he asked praying that it wasn't for exterminating mutants, thinking that it was Weapon X.

"I have yet to find that out" Charles said.

"There might be more of them and we need to know" Logan said, "If he could beat The Fantastic Four and still have the stamina to give Iron Man trouble and survive a near orbital impact, imagine what would happen if we face their whole unit." He said looking at the Spartan with pity for his past and at the same time anger for not seeking revenge when he had the chance.

"The answers are still buried I need to look more if we want the truth, there's more to story." The Professor said needing to know why he never exposed this UNSC.

* * *

He reconnected the link apparently accelerating a few months, into the memories. He saw the young Spartan accidently kill a few marines still not being used to his new strength. The memoires solidified as Xavier found himself in the exact same room where the children were told they couldn't go home. But this time the children were young adults and their numbers less than half. They were looking at a man in a white uniform who was stating who he was and what appear to be a hologram of a hooded person. Xavier thought this was a target or something until the man in white, who identified himself as Admiral Stanford, told them that it was an AI by the name of Beowulf from the Office of Naval Intelligence.

The Admiral gestured to the center of the room as a sun with three planets in orbit appeared on the holoprojecter. He pointed to a planet which zoomed in to show the planet up close showing it to be full of grassland and forest. _"This is Harvest"_ he said. _"Population of approximately three million. Although on the edge of UNSC-controlled space, this world is one of our more productive and peaceful colonies." _

Hearing this, the professor was more than surprised _"The UNSC has colonized other planets but how is that possible without the rest of the world knowing." _He said._ "Who are these people?" _The Professor asked.

"_As of military calendar February 3__rd__, 2525_, _at 1423 hours, the Harvest orbital platform made long range radar contact with this object."_ Stanforth said.

"_What!" _Was all the Professor could say to the dateas a blurry outline appeared over the stage.

"_Contact with Harvest," _The Admiral continued, _"was lost shortly thereafter"._ _"In responds response, Fleet Command assembled a battle group to investigate." _He said. _"They entered the Harvest System on October 7__th__ and discovered the following ."_ He said with a grim face as the hologram of the planet Harvest changed.

The lush fields and rolling hills transformed, morphing into a cratered, barren desert. Thin gray sunlight reflected off a glassy crust. Heat wavered from the surface. Isolated regions glowed red. _"This is what left of the colony." _The Admiral paused for a moment to stare at the image, and the continued. _"We assume that all inhabitants are lost." _

Charles saw John look down at the Purple Heart he had received on a previous mission and then unclip it and put it in his pocket. Compare to what he had just be told it had absolutely no meaning.

Xavier himself was filled with absolute horror _"3 Million dead!" _He shouted in his head. _"What monsters would do such a thing?"_ He asked. He stared at planet that was once Harvest. _"And what could have done it?" _He said listening intently.

"_And this is what the Battle group found in orbit." _The Admiral said. The object that was once blurry turned into a smooth surfaced ship with a purplish-sliver shine giving it an insect look, the head swollen like a whale's. _"The unidentified vessel," _Stanforth started, _"launched an immediate attack against out forces." _

Blue flashes strobed from the ship. The flashes collided with one of the obliviously human ship; they splashed across its hull. The ships meter thick armor started to boil away, and ignited atmosphere burst from the breach in the ship's hull.

"_The enemy uses some kind self guided, superheated plasma weapon." _Stanforth said.

The two ship that were still undamaged fired upon the alien vessel, only to have half of the missile blasted away and the other half to be blocked by an energy field of some kind.

"_Only the ship known as the Heracles survived the encounter and managed to jump out of the system but it took several weeks for it to make it back to Reach." _The Admiral said. _"The Captain of the Heracles, Captain Veredi, followed our established protocols. We had hoped that contact with a new race would be peaceful. Obviously this was not the case – the alien vessel did not open fire until our task force attempted to initiate communications." _

The Admiral paused, considering his words. "_Fragments of the enemy's transmissions were intercepted," _he continued_. "A few words have been translated. We believe they call themselves 'The Covenant.' However, before opening fire, the alien ship broadcast the following message in the clear." _He said gesturing at Beowulf, who nodded.

A moment later, a voice thundered from the amphitheater's speakers. Xavier noticed John stiffened both in the memory and his body in real world. His young self was exhibiting fear but his older self was showing server anger.

The voice of the alien was clam with a hint of regal in it, but it was laced with rage and disgust. _"Your destruction is the will of the Gods…and we are their instruments."_ It said.

"_Because of this the UNSC has been ordered to full alert," _Stanford said. _"And thus so, your training schedule will be accelerated to its final phase: Project MJOLNIR."_ He said.

* * *

"_Project MJOLNIR?" _Xavier asked while accessing the memories related with MJOLNIR. What he found were variants of the armor, assembly, design, proper cleaning methods, the works. _"MJOLNIR is your armor then?"_ he said. _"But who are these monsters that call themselves (THE COVENANT)"_ He said as he searched in the Spartan's mind.

He found a solid memory that had John and two other Spartans running at full speed heading out of the nearby to a school playground. It took all Xavier's will power to not throw up at what he saw. Sprawled across the playground were bodies of 40-50 children, apparently when the Covenant decided to evade this planet it was around recess time evident by the purple drop pod that landed on swing set. Underneath the pod was a small arm of a child holding onto a teddy bear.

"_My god"_ gasped Xavier as several bodies had severe plasma burns; some had their arm burnt off, while others apparently took shots to the face as all that was left on some was the lower jaw. But the most shocking were the ones with the exposed ribcages. The best way to describe what remained of their internal organ would be Sloppy Joes laced with pink crystals.

As the Spartans reach the center of the playground they all of a sudden stop. John was the first to stop, holding up his fist signaling them to stop.

"_What wrong John? Why did we stop here we're totally exposed."_ Said a female Spartan.

"_I caught something on my motion tracker Kelly." _John said turning his head to the school. _"There in the school." _He said charging for the building.

Once the Spartans reached the door to the school they checked to see if it was locked. It was, but that wouldn't stop the Spartans as John proceeded to kick the door open making it fly off its hinges and fly half way down the hall. That's when a muffled gasp was heard followed by a slamming of a classroom door. The squad headed for the source of the noise.

"_I got several heats sig emitting from that classroom Chief"_ said a Spartan with a Spanish accent.

"_Roger that Hector."_ John said as he opened the door slowly. As the Spartan step into the classroom he had to quickly duck to avoid getting hit upside the head with a flying wrench.

"_You're going to have to get past me you fucking aliens if you even think of hurting these kids!" _Shouted an unknown voice with an Irish accent. _"This dog might be old but he still has teeth!" _It said as a chair was sent flying across the room slamming harmlessly against John's chest. A man in a janitor's suit then came rushing at John armed only with a metal bat. He swung the bat only to have caught in the grasp of the Spartan.

"_Relax sir we're human." _John said sternly.

"_Wait, you're not human you're a bloodied Spartan." _The Irish janitor said a little flabbergasted. _"You can come out of hiding now kids the Spartans are here to make the aliens go bye-bye." _He said looking behind him.

Out from beneath several desks and behind a closet door came 18 kids ranging from 5-10. The janitor started to count off the children one by one but stopped once he reached 18. _"Good there all here" _He said turning around to face the Spartans. _"Names Jim McFerrin, but the kids and the staff calls me Old Jim." _Old Jim said. _"Don't supposes you can call someone to come and pick me and the little ones huh?"_ He asked.

"_I can try." _Said John bring his hand up to his helmet and calling up a near pelican that was flying somewhere nearby. _"This is Spartan 117 requesting any available transport for extraction of 19 civilians at Harold J. Smith elementary School, Repeat this is Spartan 117 requesting any available transport for extraction of 19 civilians at Harold J. Smith elementary School." _John said over the radio.

"_Acknowledged Spartan 117 this is Pelican Thunder 37, I'm enroot to your position as we speak." _Thunder 37 said. _"Are all 19 of the civilians children?"_

"_All but one Thunder 37." _John said.

The pilot of Thunder 37 sighed and asked. _"How bad is it Spartan?"_

The Chief could only say with a sad tone to his voice. _"Whatever you do don't fly over the playground on the north side once extraction is done."_

"_Understood sir proceeding to the parking lot on the south Thunder 37 out." _Thunder 37 said.

"_Alright I got a Pelican coming in to the south side of the building." _Chief said looking at Old Jim.

"_Okay little one we're getting out of here, just follow the Spartans to the parking lot" _OldJim said as he reopened the door to the classroom.

But just as Old Jim opened the door he was lifted up and held up into the air, blood dripping two large stab wounds in his back. All the children screamed at the top of theirlungs as out of thin air a creature appeared that they and the Professor would never forget.

"_So this is the future that is coming, this is the Covenant." _The Professor said as he stared at the creature that was splattered with Old Jim's blood.

The creature look like a giant lizard minus the tail, and the jaw of the alien was divided into four sections. The armor of alien was of a reddish color and in its hand was a sword of pure energy that was buried into the gut of poor Old Jim. The alien then proceeded to toss Old Jim aside like a piece of thrash and rush at John who proceeded to fire upon the relentless monster. The Elite was just about to swing at the Spartan only to have its sword in a vise like grip of the Spartan. John immediately gave the alien a headbutt followed by a knee to the groin. The Elite roared in pain only to find a magnum stuck in its mouth followed by a bullet in its skull. As the corpse of the Elite feel to ground a squad of Grunts came around the corner firing with their plasma pistols and needlers. The Spartans automatically started to fire upon the race of midgets killing them all, but not before one manage to get off an overcharged shot that was heading straight for a 6 year old girl that frozen still with fear.

Using his one ounce of strength Old Jim managed to put himself in front of bolt of energy taking the shot in back. He fell down to the ground flat on his face unable to move for the shot to his back had damage his spinal cord. All he could was breath through his one lung that didn't get stab by the sword, but even now the lung was failing him.

Xavier looked over at the memory of the Janitor known as Old Jim. He knew without a doubt that he was going to die. But the memory of his sacrifice would stay with the Professor for as long as he lived. The way this man died was one of the ways he wanted to go if he didn't die from old age.

"_I wish I could have met you."_ The Professor said as he 'walked' over to the dying man. He knelt beside the old man who he noticed that even though he was dying that he still held a smile on his face. As the last of the grunts died John turned to walk over to man who even though was a civilian was among the respected in John mind. The Spartan dropped down to his knee and proceeded to pick up Old Jim to see if it was at all possible to save him. He Spartan hung his head seeing that there was no way to save him. Old Jim laid there in the Spartan's arm struggling to say something.

"_Is she okay?" _He asked looking up at the Spartan.

"_She's in perfect health you did good Old Jim." _John said looking down.

Old Jim looked over at the children that he done his best to protect. _"Listen very careful kids to Old Jim's last words and don't be sad that I'll soon be gone, because it's the duty of the old to sacrifice themselves so the young can live and I hope you live to be older than me." _He said as breathed his last breath.

John signed as he reached down and removed the necklace from Jim's neck. On his necklace were a silver cross and a silver shamrock. It may have not been dog tags but they were good enough in John's book. Taking his helmet off John but the necklace around his neck. He wasn't just doing this for sentimental reasons; he wore it as a reminder of Mendez's talk to him about lives wasted and lives spent. The Spartans all looked down at the man and then back at the children with the sad looks on their faces, all three nodded. Old Jim had a life and he spent it well.

"_Alright." _John said as he put his helmet back on. _"He spent his life to save these kids," _He said slapping a new clip into his gun, _"It's our duty to make sure that he didn't waste it."_

Kelly and Hector nodded both checking their weapons getting ready for the rush out of the building. Kelly reloading her SMGs and Hector chocking his shotgun. They both head out of the room looked down the north hallway.

"_North clear."_ Hector said. He headed to the wall on the west and Kelly to the east. Hector looked around the corner, _"West clear." _Kelly did the same with the east wall _"Got a small squad of grunts down the east," _there was a few small coughs released from Kelly's SMG's. _"Alright east cleared, let's get out of here" _She said taking point. _"I'll be the rabbit and see if I can get some foxes to take the bait." _Kelly said running down the south hall. John and the kids walked out the room. The two male Spartans started the process of herding the children down the south hall.

"_Thunder 37 what's your eta hostiles are starting to close in and we already lost someone, we to evac now." _John said over the radio.

"_Eta 1 min sir, It wasn't a kid was it?" _Thunder 37 asked.

"_No Thunder 37 it was an old man who gave his life to protect a little girl." _The Chief said.

"_Shame he died, School is now visual range, beginning descent." _Thunder 37 said with remorse.

As the Spartans neared the exit to the school they could already hear the roar of the engines of the Pelican.

"_117 I have you in visual range, you better hurry; I heard they started glassing 50 miles out." _Thunder 37 said as the Pelican descended.

"_Rodger that Thunder 37," _John said as he looked up at the Pelican.

Once the Pelican landed three marines jumped out of the Pelican getting into defensive positions. _"Alright everyone on board now!" _Shouted a marine.

As the marines were moving and securing the children in the seats of the transport Hector was standing next to a brick moving the last of the kids out of the building. Then all of a sudden an elite burst through the wall tackling Hector to the ground and whipped out an energy sword and trusted the blade into Hector's neck. All that was heard was a crack then the sound of Hector choking on his blood. The Elite twisted the blade causing the rest of Hector's body to go limp. This Elite was ruthless even for an Elite but then again it wasn't a normal Elite it was Zealot. But what was Zealot doing at a school of all places they were only know to go for ONI research facilities. Then John put two and two together and came to the conclusion that underneath the school was an ONI research facility. Normality the Covenant would only send in grunts maybe a few jackals, if the school was in the city there be 1 maybe 2 Elites but never a Zealot.

As John figured out the purpose of the Zealot's presences in a matter of 4 seconds ten spec op Elite uncloaked. They all aimed at the Pelican getting ready to fire upon it. But before they could fire the Zealot held up his fist and gave a command in its own language.

"_Kea dart bar tee taka." _It said receiving looks from the spec ops. It pointed directly at John and said this time in English. _"I'll show you mercy today Demon as I see that you are trying to keep your brood safe, but I'll warn you and all of the other Demons that there's no place you can hide ,no where you can run. For we will find you and we will find YOUR MOTHER THE ONE YOU CALL DR._ _CATHERINE HALSEY and rip her limb from limb for giving birth to you, give that message to her for the Forerunners themselves demand her head."_

After the Zealot gave his warning to the Spartan he stuck his foot underneath Hector corpse and kicks it make it fly across the parking lot landing directly in front of John's feet.

"_Leave before I decide to change my mind." _The Zealot snapped.

John reached down and lifted Hector and placed him in the back of the Pelican. _"Were leaving." _John ordered as he stepped in the Pelican. All the pilot could do was nod as he began take off.

As the Pelican took off John began the process of translating a conversation that was taking place between an angry Spec op and the Zealot.

"_Sir why in the name of the Hierarchs would you command us to hold fire?" _It demanded. _"That wasn't just a Demon IT WAS THE DEMON the one that fought and survived a duel with the Supreme Commander when he was just a major." _It continued throwing up its arms. The Zealot turned and clocked the Spec op and yelled _"You think I don't know that you fool!" "The reason I ordered the cease fire was because the Demon had us beat."_ The Zealot said in frustration. _"How sir?" _The Spec Op asked in a confused tone as it held it head from the punch it received to its dome. _"Because after a demon dies another can use their comrade's armor as an explosive." _The Zealot said in anger. _"How do you know this?"_ The Spec Op asked. _"A while ago we manage to get a hold of a set and while our research department was examining it they pressed the wrong button and the whole building was destroyed." _The Zealot said. _"Everything within a 100 yard radius was destroyed."_ It was the end of the memory as the hatch to the Pelican sealed shut and John sat down to get a few moments of rest.

* * *

Once hearing that what could happen to the armor if improperly handled Xavier immediately ceased the link to the Spartan's mind.

"Scott we need to warn Tony to stop examining Mendez's armor RIGHT NOW!" He said as he wheeled himself out of the room.

"Why?" Scott asked "Because his armor is rigged with enough explosives to knock the carrier out of the sky." "Understood Professor." Said Scott as he tried to establish contact with Tony only to find something was blocking all communications.

"Damnit, there something wrong with the com system, Professor can you mentally contact him?" Cyclops asked.

"I'm sorry Scott but Mendez's mind had images that have mentally exhausted me, my range is limited." Xavier said holding his head and then falling out of his chair.

"Professor!" Shouted Scott.

"He fine we got more important things to worry about." Snarled Wolverine as he dashed for the nearest door followed by Cyclops.

Captain America looked at three guards that were doing the best they could to reestablish communications. He pointed to one and said "You get the Professor to medical." "Yes sir" he said as he saluted and rushed to the Professor. "You two keep doing what you're doing but also keep an eye on him." Cap said as he ran to catch up with the others. They both nodded neither of them noticing that the automated sedation machine shut down. They also didn't notice a blue light emitting from the screen in the interrogation room and that all sound was being block to their side of the window.

So naturally they couldn't hear the voice of someone telling the Chief to wake up.

* * *

Okay I have finally updated this story and I have no real excuse other Writers block and of course REACH. That's all I've been doing for the past month. And as you can see near the end that I've took some ideas from Reach by Writing in That Zealot and explaining why the Covenant bothered attacking a school. And for those who going to ask why I have the Covenant slaughtering children well I wanted to have Xavier be affected by something as we all know he has seen some pretty messed up stuff. Oh and on a side note do any of you like the character of Old Jim I just want to know because later on in the year he might get his own short story. If not I'll just stick with the alternate Universe idea.

Yeah please review and no flames anymore (you know who you are) and Vagabundo thanks for the constructive criticism (and the cookies lol) hopeful this chapter is better and if I have the time I'll fix the other chapters. I didn't realize that there are missing words in some sentences, I think I slightly dislectsive not really sure.


End file.
